An artificial turf mat is generally known and is used to form artificial turf fields on which for instance sports, and in particular ball sports, are played. The artificial turf fields are herein formed by laying artificial turf mats on a flat, generally slightly resilient ground and then spreading a layer of loose filling material, for instance sand or a mixture of sand and rubber granules, over these artificial turf mats. The layer of filling material herein has a thickness such that the artificial grass blades protrude thereabove, so that the artificial turf field creates the same impression as a natural grass field.
Known artificial turf mats have the drawback, however as a result of the manner in which they are manufactured, the artificial grass blades in a row stand relatively close to each other, while the mutual distance between the rows is often considerably larger. This has the consequence that an artificial turf field on the basis of such an artificial turf mat will display different properties in different directions. In ball sports, this can result in a ball not rolling uniformly over the field. Owing to this irregularity the chance of injury, for instance as a result of performing a sliding tackle, is also relatively great when such a sliding tackle is made in the direction of the rows. Tight packing of the blades in a row has the further result that the filling material is there held fast more firmly than between the rows, whereby local compaction and thereby hardening of the field can occur.